


Sleep For Me

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Fluffy. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep For Me

It's been three weeks since Katie actually has slept through the night, but tonight... tonight she seems comfortable and relaxed. John has, as usual, pulled her so close he can feel her shivering a little, and he smiles, kissing her shoulder softly as she, finally, closes her eyes and relaxes fully. He holds her just as tightly as ever, enjoying the peaceful way she breathes in and out, letting sleep wash over her and drag her down into a deeper sleep. He had been worried when they first came here, as a family, but the girls have been calmer out here, relaxed and happy to do whatever they want whilst their parents watch over them. Katie too has relaxed, enjoying herself more now that they are all here together. Her sleep, although broken when they first arrived, has been slowly getting better and, he hopes, tonight she may just sleep through the full night. He watches her, of course, for a while, worrying that she might wake up, but, when she has not woken up after a full hour, he too is beginning to relax. She has not shifted once since she closed her eyes and the peaceful way she is breathing begins to lull him into sleep. He had begged her once to 'sleep for me' but now he knows he too can relax. She is asleep, sleeping so confidently and without showing any signs of the usual, if rare, nightmares. He knows why she has been struggling again, she has overworked herself but now, here, she is able to spend days reading, writing, daydreaming and relaxing and her sleep has benefited from it. She is comfortable here and he is able to sleep without any fear that his wife, his sweet, darling wife, will have any trouble sleeping. She has, finally, managed to relax enough to sleep steadily and, despite slightly tightening his grip on her, he smiles as he too finally slips into full surrendered sleep.


End file.
